Snow Wraith
The Snow Wraith is a Strike Class dragon that appears in DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge. It made an appearance in the episode "Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II", where the dragon riders went to Glacier Island in search for a tooth of the Snow Wraith. Appearance The Snow Wraith has a snowy white body. It also has blue highlights, mainly around the wing frames, legs, face and tail spikes. It possess two legs and a broad wings. The Snow Wraith has two prominent canines or tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Also, this dragon has a long ledge under its chin and what seems to be thick eyebrows. The Snow Wraith has a long tail covered with spikes and a thick, fleshy tongue with black bumps on it. It has only two claws and toes on its feet. the Snow Wraith's wings are unique, in terms of structure. The humerus (part of bone connected to the body) is the only part of the wing connected to the body, with the rest of the wing structure is hanging outside of the body. This allows the Snow Wraith to easily walk on four limbs, as the wing fingers that stretch to the back of the wing are placed in a very unique way, some of them are close to each other, while the next one would be further apart. This also makes its humerus very strong, while most dragons require extra support from the rest of its wings for speed and stability, the Snow Wraith is still able to fly at very high speeds. Behavior The Snow Wraith is highly aggressive and likes to attack when it cannot be seen. As such, it often strikes when a snowstorm approaches, which are quite frequent in Glacier Island. Snow Wraiths also attack in ice caves. It can burrow through the ice and flank enemies, then burrowing through the ice walls again for cover. Snow Wraiths are also very adapted to this kind of attack, as they are very fast at firing, flanking and burrowing. They can also work efficiently in a group. In Snow Way Out, it is revealed that Snow Wraiths hibernate in the summer. They are also shown to be loyal to each other, abandoning a fight if one of them is injured. Abilities Like all Strike Class dragons, Snow Wraiths have blazing speed, extreme intelligence, unique firepower, and are masters of stealth. The Snow Wraith's teeth are the primary tool that can unlock the Dragon Eye . Thermal Vision The Snow Wraith has thermal vision (sees heat) that allows it to track prey even during the most blustery blizzard. It has the ability to detect body heat is similar to a pit viper. Cold temperatures appear as green while warmer ones appear yellow to dark pink. Snow Wraiths can also distinguish shapes from their thermal vision, similar to seeing visually, which helps it identify objects. Firepower The Snow Wraith's fire type is frost fusillade, which can blast objects multiple times at one succession. When having a fusillade in its firepower, the Snow Wraith hardly misses. These blasts have been known to eject in 3 charges, as shown in the School of Dragons. Speed and Stealth Snow Wraiths are incredibly fast, and are one of the fastest dragons. Snow Wraiths are able to circle an entire island (size of Glacier Island) at high speed after one attack attempt has failed. Its snowy white scales allow it to blend in well with its surroundings. They can walk on the snow before ambushing without being noticed. Sharp Claws and Spikes The Snow Wraith has sharp hooks on its wings and a tail full of spikes that allow it to cling onto ice without falling or slipping. Burrowing The Snow Wraith is able to burrow through ice and snow with its claws. They are able to burrow very fast, as fast as a Whispering Death, even through solid ice. It is a very effective method, and can be used for flanking enemies in an ice cave. Snow Wraiths dig up an ice cave in order to hibernate during the summer. Appearances "Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II" When Hiccup asked Gobber to open the mysterious Dragon Eye, some traps on the device were deployed, and Tuffnut was the only one affected by them, e.g. toxic dragon gasses. They then took him to see Gothi. While they were talking about the Dragon Eye, Gothi saw the key marks and thought for a moment. When Hiccup asked Gothi about the problem, she showed him her scars on her arm. Hiccup stated that they resembled exactly the holes of the key lock. Gothi then departed, and Hiccup and the others followed her. Soon after, Gothi started to tell her story about her encounter with the Snow Wraith on Glacier Island. Gothi said that she would never want to see that dragon again. But Hiccup pleaded her to show them the way to the island. Gothi then agreed and Gobber was supposed to take over her role on Berk, and they flew to Glacier Island. Soon after they arrived, a snowstorm covered the island. The group split up to find the Snow Wraith, and as they left, the dragon awakened. As they regrouped, the storm became stronger and the Snow Wraith attacked the campsite. After a few attempts to defend themselves, Toothless shot three blasts at it. Though the Snow Wraith dodged all of them, it made a chunk of snow to fall on its head, and the dragon retreated, for the time being. When the storm moved on, the group gathered again. Hiccup then thought of the idea that the Snow Wraith sees body heat, and thought of a plan to distract the dragon. They built "status" of themselves and placed them in an open area. Toothless then lit them on fire. In a few moments, the Snow Wraith returned to the area, and so did the snowstorm. The Snow Wraith snatched Snotlout's statue first, which made him angry, causing him to fire up Hookfang. The ice from the ceiling that they were hiding in started to melt. Toothless quickly grabbed Hiccup out of the area before the ceiling could collapse. As the ceiling collapsed, the other dragon riders and Gothi were stuck in the cave. Hiccup and Toothless were out in the open, alone to face the Snow Wraith. The Snow Wraith nearly hit Hiccup and Toothless, but missed and it circled the island. Hiccup and Toothless went to the flaming statues to be cover their body heat by the heat of the fires. Hiccup then told Toothless to use his echolocation to find the Snow Wraith. As he was echolocating in different areas, towards the sky, the Snow Wraith detected them and landed silently behind them. The Snow Wraith then stalked them and walked towards them slowly. As it revealed itself, Toothless was about to fire at it, but Gothi had broke out of the cave and she ran to the Snow Wraith and started to smack it with her staff. The Snow Wraith bit the staff and shook it. confronting the Snow Wraith]] Hiccup told Toothless to fire at the dragon, but not at "the crazy little women with the staff". Toothless fired three multiple blasts at the Snow Wraith, which made it throw Gothi away. As it was about to attack them, the other dragon riders broke out, and Hookfang shot at it. Soon after, the Snow Wraith was outnumbered by five dragons to one. And when Hookfang, Stormfly, and Meatlug surrounded it, the Snow Wraith panicked and flew away. Hiccup thought that they had to find the Snow Wraith again, but when they regrouped, Gothi was poking at Hiccup for his attention while he was speaking. Hiccup, asked Gothi to wait for three times before Gothi showed that there was a Snow Wraith tooth, implanted on her staff. They then flew back to Berk with the Snow Wraith tooth. "Snow Way Out" The Dragon Hunters set out Glacier Island to capture a Snow Writh to get one of its teeth. Heather told Astrid of their plan, which she told the Dragon Riders, who soon traveled there as well to relocate the dragon. At the Snow Wraith's cave, the Dragon Riders are sealed inside by the Hunters to deal with the wild dragon. They soon discovered that actually three Snow Wraiths were in the cave. Due to Tuffnut's talking, the dragons woke up and attacked the Riders. Toothless managed to stun one of the Snow Wraiths, causing the others to retreat. While they tried to burrow out to safety, this led to the Snow Wraiths being captured by the Dragon Hunters. Before they got to their ship, the twins caused an avalanche to distract the Hunters, giving the Dragon Riders to grab the Snow Wraiths and hide them on another island. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan wing Snow Wraiths have a grayish blue body color with some grey spots and stripes on its back. Large spikes protrude from its back and down to its tail. The ledge under its chin has developed into two sharp horns and the this titan has developed some protuberances near its chin. Two longer canines protrude from its lower jaw and it has massive large claws. Known Snow Wraiths * The Snow Wraith Pack * Gothi's Frostfright * Skrill Chiller Trivia * The Snow Wraith is the second addition to the Strike class since the first film, the first being the Woolly Howl. * The Snow Wraith is one of the five dragon species that doesn't have forked tongues. The others are the Flightmare, the Woolly Howl, the Razorwhip and the Snaptrapper. * The Snow Wraith's roar is similar to that of a Flightmare, just deeper. * The Snow Wraith was to be originally known as the Snow Fury because the producers wanted it to be related to the Night Fury. However, they decided that having multiple "Fury" dragons would not be a good idea. Also, the Snow Wraith is the only dragon with "Wraith" in its name in the TV series. So the name would not be competitive either. * Even though it is stated that the Snow Wraith has no known vulnerabilities, it does have a weakness, as its inability to see its prey if it is at the same temperature as the environment around it could be counted as a weakness. * The Snow Wraith is smaller compared to other medium-sized dragons, as seen when Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch were surrounding it. * The Snow Wraith's tail looks very similar to that of the Deadly Nadder and the Hackatoo. * The Snow Wraith makes a sound that resembles a baleen whale's song when it uses its thermal sensing. * The Snow Wraith can easily distinguish shapes with its heat vision. This is shown when it singled out Hiccup and Toothless amongst a group of burning effigies. * Rise of Berk states the reason that the Snow Wraith has to rely on thermal vision is because it has notoriously poor eyesight, and can't see visually. ** This makes the Snow Wraith the only dragon that is close to being (visually) blind. * The Snow Wraith has green eyes and tan scales in Rise of Berk, but this is to differentiate it from Gothi's Frostfright in the game. * The Snow Wraith is the only Strike class dragon seen to not be hit by a dragon root arrow. Gallery Snow Wraith Concept.png|Snow Wraith concept art Dragons-RTTE-Snow-Wraith.jpg snow_wraith_gallery_11_wm.jpg Snow_Wraith_gallery_3.jpg SnowWraith.png SnowWraith2.png snow_wraith_gallery_2.jpg Snow Wraith GIF.gif snow_wraith_gallery_44_wm.jpg snow_wraith_gallery_55_wm.jpg tumblr_npgycaovBk1sh1y51o2_400.gif thesnowwraith.png|The Snow Wraith dodging Toothless' plasma blast snowwraithfire.png DD_S3_RttE_E2_0390.jpg snow-wraith.png snowwraith attacking gothi.png|The Snow Wraith biting on Gothi's staff snow wraith throwing gothi.png Snow Wraith Tooth.png|The Snow Wraith 's tooth on Gothi's staff sweye.jpg|The Snow Wraith's eye Snow Wraith Thermal Vision.png|The Snow Wrath's Thermal Vision. Thermalvision.png|Snow Wraith's thermal vision Snow Wraith Rise of Berk.png Snow_Wraith_-_.png|The Snow Wraith in Rise of Berk Snow Wraith Egg ROB.png|Snow Wraith Egg in Rise of Berk Titan Snow Wraith ROB.jpg|Titan Snow Wraith Snow Wraith from RTTE Rise of Berk.jpg|Gothi's Frostfright in Rise of Berk snow-wraith-desc.jpg|The Snow Wraith in School of Dragons snow-wraith-web.jpg snowwraithsodposter.jpg Snowwraith2.jpeg|Toy Snow Wraith snowwraithpack.png|A Snow Wraith confronting Hiccup TheSnowWraithWakingUp.png|The Snow Wraith waking up its pack SnowWraithAiming.png DRTTE 0123 S2E10 SnowWay.jpg snow wraith face.png References Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Strike class Category:Fast dragons Category:Medium dragons